An organic light emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light emitting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. There are studies relating to an organic electroluminescent device utilizing a compound containing a nitrogen-containing heteroaromatic ring and a carbazole structure, and some proposals have been made hitherto.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes that a compound containing a nitrogen-containing heteroaromatic ring and a carbazole structure represented by the following general formula is used as a host material in a light emitting layer present between a pair of electrodes constituting an organic electroluminescent device. In the following general formula, Cz group represents a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbazolyl group or a carbazolylalkylene group. In the following general formula, A represents a group represented by (M)p-(L)q-(M′)r, in which M and M′ each independently represent a substituted or unsubstituted nitrogen-containing heteroaromatic ring having from 2 to 40 carbon atoms, and L represents a single bond, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl or arylene group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylene group having from 5 to 30 carbon atoms, or a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic ring having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms. p is from 0 to 2, q is 1 or 2, r is from 0 to 2, p+r is an integer of 1 or more, and n and m each are from 1 to 3. Patent Document 1 describes, as one example, that a compound containing a pyridine ring and a carbazolyl structure is used as a host material of a light emitting layer. However, Patent Document 1 does not describe the light emission characteristics of the compound represented by the general formula, and does not describe a compound having an analogous structure other than a carbazole structure.(Cz-)nA(Cz)(-A)m
